Chaleur d'été
by Miss.Pupitre - Anil
Summary: 4 OS sur 4 thèmes différents à l'occasion de l'event d'été du forum francophone MHA. 1-OS : Katsuki part dans une soirée. 2-OS : Shigaraki perd pied. 3-OS : Twice se fait mener par le bout du nez. 4-OS : Eri rêve de voyager. Bonus : Un spectacle chaud bouillant mené par notre duo viril préféré.
1. Amour de soirée

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un recueil de OS sur MHA, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier :3 Ce recueil a été écrit pour l'Event d'été du forum francophone de MHA, n'hésitez pas à y passer, les membres sont des amours ! Le but est d'écrire 4 OS sur 4 thèmes différents.

Je vous dirai le thème de ce OS à la fin pour ne pas vous influencer ainsi que mon interprétation du thème.

Je n'ai pas de bêta pour ce texte donc désolée pour les fautes qui me sont passées sous le nez.

**Warning : **Ce OS contient une **relation hétérosexuel détaillé** (mais tout de même assez soft, je trouve) ainsi qu'une **consommation d'alcool**. Si vous être mal à l'aise avec l'un de ces deux thèmes, ne lisez pas ce OS, s'il vous plait.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas précisé dans le OS mais n'oubliez pas de vous protéger avec un préservatif ! Seul lui peut vous servir à la fois de contraceptif et vous protéger des IST

**Edit 24.08.19 :** fautes corrigées.

* * *

Ça avait commencé avec son père. Son cousin, Hinata, venait de rentrer en ville pour les vacances et son père lui avait demandé de l'occuper. Katsuki n'avait pas voulu au début, il ne connaissait pas trop son cousin. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé de temps ensemble, au contraire, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Katsuki avait même tendance à suivre Hinata comme son ombre. C'est juste, qu'étant plus vieux et un peu dans son monde, Hinata lui avait toujours parut comme inaccessible et, avec l'âge, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Hinata était parti étudier dans une autre ville et venait quelques étés revoir ses amis d'enfance. Cet été fut l'un d'entre eux.

Ça avait continué avec sa mère qui lui avait forcé la main. Elle l'avait coincé à la sortie de la douche, alors qu'il comptait aller se coucher, et lui avait fourré jean et t-shirt dans les bras.

« Il y a un temps pour les études et un temps pour s'amuser. Ce soir, tu sors t'amuser. » avait-elle dit. Elle ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

Ça avait continué avec lui. Une étrange étincelle s'était allumée dans son estomac et il s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti en soirée, qu'il n'avait pas senti le goût farineux d'une bière sur ses papilles et qu'il n'avait pas entendu les rires un peu bourrés de ses amis. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans sa bulle d'ébriété et qu'il s'était lâché. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait fait qu'empoigner les vêtements qu'on lui avait tendus. Il s'était étiré, il s'était habillé et il fut fin prêt. Hinata était venu le chercher, un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude, il l'était toujours lorsqu'il partait en soirée, et ils s'en étaient allés.

Ça avait commencé dès l'entrée. Elle l'avait tout de suite vu, il l'avait à peine aperçut. Hinata l'avait vite abandonné et Katsuki s'était laissé immerger dans les rires des invités. Les soirées, c'était fait pour tout oublier. C'était fait pour s'évader. Ils étaient tous à l'université, Katsuki était le cadet, le seul à être encore au lycée. Elle, elle était beaucoup plu âgée. Elle était venue lui parler. Ils avaient discuté au cours de la soirée, ils s'étaient perdus pour, ensuite, mieux se retrouver. Ils se cherchaient. L'adolescent l'appréciait, son physique à tomber aidant beaucoup et sa mentalité de garçon manqué le charmait. Ils flirtaient, tout simplement. L'alcool aidant, ils étaient devenus amants. Ils voulaient s'amuser, tout deux le savaient. Rien de sérieux, c'est ce que reflétaient leurs yeux.

Ça avait continué plus tard dans la soirée. Katsuki s'était bourré, c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était en soirée. Il s'enfermait dans une bulle dans laquelle tout le monde pouvait y pénétrer. Il souriait, il riait et, parfois, il vacillait. Elle, elle y était entrée, elle l'avait monopolisé. Et ça a continué jusque dans la matinée. Ils avaient fini par s'isoler.

Des éclats de voix étouffées. Leurs mains parties explorer le corps de l'être aimé.

Un jeu d'alcool qui commence. Deux langues qui s'enlacent.

Des rires qu'on entendu au loin. Elle qui initie un coup de rein.

Des gens qui s'endorment. Lui qui caresse ses formes.

Des rires entendus au loin, des cris exaltés, des voix étouffées, des amis endormis, ils n'entendaient plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leurs gémissements, leurs caresses, leurs hésitations, leurs regards excités ou un peu gênés, leurs plaisirs partagés, leur amour d'une soirée et leur douce nuit d'été.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ^^ Le thème était **des rires qu'on entend au loin**. Ça m'a tout de suite fait pensé à une musique (Love is a bitch de Two Feet) et au fait de s'enfermer dans une bulle de bien être tandis que d'autres s'amusent autour.


	2. Fin de journée

Holà ! Me revoici avec mon deuxième OS de ce recueil :D

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires adorables pour mon premier OS, ils m'ont beaucoup fait plaisirs et m'ont fait sourire à chaque fois que je les lisais ! Je vous dirai, comme d'habitude, mon thème à la fin du OS pour ne pas vous influencer, ainsi que mon interprétation de celui-ci

**Warning : Mutilation, mention de mort/meurtre, spoiler du chapitre 236. **Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'un de ces thèmes ou que vous n'êtes pas à jours dans les scans et que vous voulez pas être spoilé, ne lisez pas ce OS, s'il-vous-plait.

**Edit 24.08.19 :** fautes corrigées. (Et merci pour vos commentaires sur ce OS !)

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

La chaleur de l'été était écrasante cette année, certains de ses coéquipiers avaient de mal à la supporter. Twice ne faisait plus qu'un avec le sol pour se rafraichir, sans succès, Spinner avait voulu installer une piscine gonflable et se battait avec la pompe pour la monter et Toga avait élu domicile dans la baignoire. Ces trois là étaient les plus touchés par la chaleur. Lui, il la supportait plutôt bien. Il avait toujours aimé la chaleur. Ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs d'été en compagnie de sa mère, de son chien et de sa sœur.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait attention à ne pas les déposer simultanément sur le béton, ne voulant pas le réduire à néant.

Cependant, là où l'état des autres s'arrangeait avec la venue du crépuscule, l'air se rafraichissant, le sien se détériorait. Toga commençait à émerger de la salle de bain, Spinner abandonnait l'idée de barboter pour aller s'éventer, Twice se réveillait et lui commençait à se gratter. Le crépuscule, elle avait toujours adoré ça, c'était son petit instant à elle, qu'elle partageait avec lui. Leur petit instant à eux. Il se gratta un peu plus fort sans pour autant entailler sa peau.

A la fin de la journée, elle l'installait à ses côtés et ils se taisaient. Ils observaient le ciel orangé, le soleil qui disparaissait et les oiseaux qui volaient. Lorsque la nuit tombait, ils se mettaient à discuter. Elle le questionnait et lui, il lui souriait. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » « Est-ce que tu t'es amusé ? » « Tu as bien travaillé ? » Puis elle lui faisait un petit résumé de sa journée. C'était leur rituel journalier. Le crépuscule, pour lui, était synonyme de sa mère et lui, installé à terre, profitant de la vie.

Pourtant, le crépuscule, c'était aussi synonyme de la fin. La fin de la journée. La fin d'une vie. Le néant qui suivait. Il se gratta, encore et encore, compulsivement. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer ses sentiments. Pas à cet instant, pas maintenant, à cette heure de la journée. Il s'était entaillé, il se mit à saigner. Le crépuscule, c'était lui. Il l'avait été pour sa mère, il l'avait été pour son père, il l'avait été pour son chien et il l'avait été pour sa sœur. Il l'avait été pour sa famille. Il l'était encore et il le serait toujours. Tous, face à la fatalité du crépuscule, étaient ridicules, minuscules, insignifiants, tel un insecte face aux mandibules du prédateur, prêt à être dévoré vivant. Ils étaient impuissants et lui était tout puissant. Pourtant…

Shigaraki était le néant, le crépuscule, la veille du jour de l'an et il était impuissant. Il avait été les mandibules de son chien, le revolver de sa sœur et le crépuscule de sa mère. Il avait subit, il n'avait pas agit. Il ne l'avait fait qu'avec son père. Et encore, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir voulu mettre fin à sa journée. Il était impuissant et ça le rendait dément.

Gratte. Gratte. Gratte. Il ne pourrait se calmer qu'après s'être fait suffisamment saigner.

Le crépuscule était passé, la nuit venait de tomber et Shigaraki se sentait apaisé. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un mauvais moment journalier qui s'accentuait en été. Toga s'amusait avec Twice qui la laissait gagner, Spinner n'arrêter pas de radoter sur son vilain préféré, Dabi l'écoutant à moitié, et Shigaraki pansait ses plaies.

* * *

Alors, vous avez apprécié ? Dites le moi en review :3 Le thème était, comme vous l'avez peut être deviné, **Crépuscule**. Je l'ai interprété comme la fin : la fin d'une journée comme celle d'une vie et je trouvais que Shigarakai, avec les révélations du dernier chapitre, était parfait pour ce que j'avais en tête :D


	3. Yandere & Cuisiner

Hello ! Me revoici avec l'avant dernier OS de ce recueil :D C'est celui que j'aime le moins, pour l'instant, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Si vous souhaitez l'écouter en musique, je vous conseille l'ending de l'anime Given, c'est sur celui-ci que j'ai écrit ce texte ^^

**Warning :** aucun.

Bonne lecture (et on se retrouve en bas pour l'annonce de mon thème) !

**Edit 24.08.19 :** fautes corrigées.

* * *

Tu étais si jolie, assise là, au milieu de tous ces fruits. Tu t'étais accoudée à la table, jambes croisées, et tu m'observais. Moi, au milieu de bols, d'œufs et de framboises, je m'affairais. Je te préparais ton gâteau préféré, un framboisier, et tu m'encourageais. Ton sourire si particulier, celui qui te caractérisait, me faisait avancer. Je me pliais en quatre pour ton bonheur et tu l'avais remarqué. Tu me l'avais demandé, j'avais obtempéré.

De temps en temps, tu parlais. J'ajoutais le lait et tu te plaignais que le petit blond qui nous avait fait faux bond t'empêchait d'approcher ta nouvelle obsession du moment. Je touillais et essayais de te conseiller. Je pourrais t'aider, si tu le voulais, tu sais ? Tu sautillais sur ta chaise, tu te retenais de glousser, je le sentais, excitée à l'idée d'aller chasser.

« Twice, c'est bientôt prêt ? Tu es si cruel de me faire patienter. »

Et voilà, tu recommençais. Tu boudais et faisait semblant de pleurer. Tu me faisais marcher, je le savais, mais moi je courais. Tu riais, amusée que je tombe toujours dans le panneau puis tu me rassurais, tu pouvais encore patienter. J'étalais la pâte, apaisé, puis je t'observais. Tu me regardais. Nos regards se sont croisés. Tu me souris, je rougis. Ton sourire s'élargit. Tu étais si gentille.

« La pâte doit cuire et ce sera presque prêt. »

Je m'installais à tes côtés puis patientais. Toi, tu babillais. Il faisait chaud, tu disais. Tu ne supportais plus tes cheveux, même attachés. J'acquiesçais, fasciné. Tu étais si jolie, là, tes pompons défais, ta main essayant de te recoiffer.

_Ding._ La pâte était prête.

Ton regard rayonnait. Tu n'avais qu'une hâte : manger. Je ne pus retenir mon petit rire. Tu étais adorable lorsqu'il s'agissait de ton fruit préféré. Je retirais le papier qui commençait à brûler et tu semblais fascinée. C'était ta partie préférée, voir le gâteau prendre forme rendait ton regard encore plus beau. La crème ajoutée, je te laissais le terminer. Tu adorais rajouter ta touche à mes œuvres. Tu ne contenais plus ta joie lorsque tu disposas les framboises sur ton framboisier, elle débordait. A peine fini et te voilà à le dévorer.

« … tu aimes ? »

Même pas besoin de parler, ton gémissement exalté me conforta dans mon idée. Je ne m'étais pas raté. Ma si gentille yandere, à tout jamais, je te comblerai, sois en assurée. Mon propre sourire ne me lâcha pas de la journée.

* * *

Et mon thème était **framboise** :3 Dites moi ce que vous enavez pensé en commentaire ;)


	4. Voyager

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires adorables ! Voici le dernier chapitre de ce recueil (mais un petit bonus risque d'arriver, voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas classé comme complet ) ), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Warning : si vous suivez uniquement l'anime, spoil sur l'arc « yakuza » qui arrivera dans la saison 4.**

On se retrouve en bas pour l'annonce du thème !

* * *

Eri rêvait de voyager. C'était son seul et unique souhait. Depuis peu, elle avait commencé à le réaliser. C'était un coup de chance, une soirée d'été, une porte qui n'était pas fermée, personne pour la surveiller et elle s'était évadée. Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à la maison, même si la famille chez qui elle logeait la traitait différemment. Elle avait fini par se cacher dans une pièce isolée et c'est là qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Un petit livre à la couverture toute rapiécée mais il l'avait tout de suite attiré. Ce qui l'avait marqué, c'était la couverture, en gros y trônait un bateau. Un bateau, c'est ce qui permettait d'aller dans l'eau. La mer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mirio lui avait promis de l'y emmener. C'est ce qui la pousser à « l'emprunter » et retourner dans sa chambre, ni vue, ni connue. Depuis, chaque soir, elle s'installait sur le parquet et commençait sa lecture. Elle ne savait pas lire mais les images lui suffisaient. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormait, allongée sur le sol, le nez plongé dans le papier. Eri faisait toujours le même rêve. Les images du livre se retrouvaient déformées par son subconscient.

_Eri._

Elle courait. Elle s'éloignait d'une île aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettaient. Elle était trempée, courir sur l'eau l'éclaboussait, mais elle souriait. Elle riait, observant l'horizon sans jamais arrêter sa course. Des milliers de méduses volaient dans le ciel et le train roulant sur les nuages ne mettait pas longtemps avant de faire son apparition. Elle se sentait libérée.

_Eri._

Elle finissait par tomber et plongeait dans l'eau. Les méduses volantes laissaient place aux goélands flottants et le train naviguant sur les nuages à un immense paquebot voguant dans les courants. Elle s'approchait, observait les passagers et saluait ceux qui l'observaient à travers les hublots. Elle se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. C'est si… beau. Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots.

_Eri._

_Eri._

_Eri, Eri, Eri._

Une vois susurrait son nom, une voix à glacer le sang. Eri se figea. Elle se retourna. Le décor avait disparut, elle était à la maison, Kai à ses côtés. Elle se retint de pleurer, elle était terrifiée. Il lui sourit, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

_« Eri. »_

Oui Eri rêvait de voyage mais Kai la retrouvait. Toujours, il la rattrapait. Son ombre était toujours là, au dessus d'elle, prête à la capturer. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Eri se réveillait en sursaut, emprisonnée dans ses draps. Elle se demandait toujours qui la déposait là chaque nuit. Le cœur battant, le corps tremblant, elle essayait de réguler sa respiration. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'était plus là. Mirio l'avait arrêté, Mirio l'avait protégé. Mirio… Sa mère d'accueil l'appelait.

« Eri ! Descend, monsieur Mirio est venu te chercher ! »

Elle sourit. La lumière de son héros détournait l'ombre de son bourreau. Son cœur se réchauffa, tout angoisse oubliée. Avec lui, elle l'aura son voyage au bord de l'eau.

* * *

Et mon thème était : **le tour du monde en 80 jours**, qui est le livre qu'Eri a trouvé :D J'ai aussi mit le thème du voyage tant au premier degré, Eri rêve de voyager, qu'au second degré, Eri termine un voyage cauchemardesque pour en commencer un nouveau aux côtés de Mirio.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire :D


	5. Chemise tombée

Et me voilà pour clôturer ce recueil avec un bonus ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires si adorables, je n'en attendais pas autant ;u; Ils m'ont comblé :D Je vous retrouve en bas pour vous annoncer le thème de ce bonus )

Si jamais vous voulez une musique d'ambiance, je vous conseil You can leave your hat on de Joe Coker et Love is a bitch deTwo Feet. (C'est aussi un défi lancé lors de l'été 2019 lancée par **Petit Pigeon**).

**Warning : aucun (mais sortez vous mouchoirs, vous risquez de saigner du nez 8D).**

* * *

Kirishima stressait. Les rideaux étaient baissés, la scène totalement sombre, le public patientait et deux ombres étaient gelées, en plein milieu du parquet. Il pouvait distinguer Mina qui les soutenaient depuis les coulisses. Il sentait de là son émoi. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de les entraîner. Et non, il n'était pas seul, ils étaient trois. TetsuTestu était là, à ses côtés, sur la scène, tout comme lui.

Pour le festival du lycée, ils avaient dû concevoir un spectacle. Mina était le cerveau et TetsuTetsu et lui les bras de l'opération commando. Ils avaient même dégoté le matériel et les costumes, et avaient obtenu l'aval des professeurs. Aujourd'hui, devant le regard ébahit du public, ils allaient danser et ils devaient assurer !

Les rideaux s'écartèrent, la musique se lança, lente et langoureuse, les spots libérèrent leur lumière tamisée et les deux garçons se dévoilèrent. En costume trois pièces, des oreilles de lapin sur la tête, à moitié dissimulé par une légère brume, ils commencèrent à danser.

A peine la musique lancée, ils se murent. La veste jetée, ils dévoilèrent leurs corps musclés dans un joli déhanché. Exclamation surprise du public. Sourire aguicheur des garçons. Ils s'effeuillèrent, faisant monter la tension. Un bouton après l'autre, un soupir, une œillade échauffée, l'un affairé sur le corps de l'autre et l'autre se mouvant tout contre l'un, une expression exalté au visage. Leurs chemises furent vite écartées. Sa main se perdit entre les abdominaux huilé et dur de TetsuTetsu tandis que l'autre se pendait à leur barre avant de tournoyer. Cri excité des filles. Ils dansèrent, leur corps lestes libérés, une fois leurs pantalons tombés. Sifflement encourageant du public. Exclamation outrée des professeurs (ils étaient censés danser, pas se dénuder !).

Vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, d'un nœud papillon et de leurs oreilles et queue de lapin, ils se caressèrent, grimpèrent sur la barre, glissèrent avec agilité, lancèrent un regard presque amoureux au public et se déhanchèrent, suggérant un spectacle tout aussi langoureux. Mina les avait bien entraînés, les garçons l'entendaient de là crier, malgré la musique.

Une lutte voluptueuse commença. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, s'électrisèrent puis s'éloignèrent. Ils se cherchaient, hésitaient puis se retrouvaient. Ils renvoyaient l'impression de vouloir goûter à cette peau onctueuse. Leurs muscles saillant s'affrontèrent, chacun effleurant le fessier musclé de son partenaire. Ils luttaient et grognaient et leur regard échaudé rendaient leur spectacle encore plus luxurieux. Une lutte pour la dominance se déroulait sous les yeux envieux des spectateurs.

Finalement, alors que Kirishima se suspendait au long bâton de fer à l'aide de ses cuisses, la tête rejetée en arrière, TetsuTetsu lui agrippa les cheveux. Il réagit aussitôt, ses mains se perdant sur les épaules musclées de son assaillant, dans un simulacre de griffure. Le souffle haletant, ils s'observèrent, se jaugèrent, leur lèvres à un cheveu du contact. La lumière disparut, la mélodie s'endormie et leurs ombres se figèrent, ne laissant pas deviner le gagnant.

* * *

Et le thème bonus était **Tomber la chemise** xD Simple à deviner, hein ? x) Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en commentaire :3 Et merci encore pour votre soutiens et votre bienveillance :) On se retrouve très vite sur un de mes nouveaux projets ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
